


I'll Make You Feel

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [3]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, i just wanted to write shotgunning and then it got soft, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Just some chatting with Ben and Alex on a roof while getting high.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	I'll Make You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is why i write series instead of chaptered fic, i can't write anything in order to save my life, just been working backwards so far. This is early days, when Alex is still small time crime boss. 
> 
> I wasn't joking when i said this au wasn't stopping anytime soon. I hope y'all enjoy, because we're having a great time over here.

“So you’re really going to try and do it, you’re going to try and take over this city?” Ben leaned back on his elbows to get a better look at Alex’s profile, who was looking out over the city from the rooftop of their shitty flat. He took a drag from his joint, feeling the burn in his chest, and relishing it. He didn’t get high often, Alex even less so, but they were both actually spending the night in for once, and Ben just wanted to fucking relax for a bit. 

Alex’s eyes were unfocused, and staring into the middle distance, like he did when he was planning; reviewing all the little details in his head. He had so many machinations going on all at once, Ben was always impressed he could keep everything organized in that brain of his. 

His answer was slow to come, but Ben just exhaled and let the smoke drift around them as Alex found his words. “Yes. To start with. I can make it better, Ben. Tear it down, rip out the rot festering at its core, and rebuild it new. Make it safer for those that deserve it, and destroy those who don’t. Once we fix London, we can expand, we can make the world better, safer.”

Ben wasn’t sure if Alex realized he switched from ‘I’ to ‘we’, but Ben realized in that moment that he believed him, he -  _ they _ \- could make the city better, together. Alex wanted to make the world a better place as a whole, Ben just wanted to make sure it was a better place for Tim. He could help Alex achieve that. Ben understood that he was part of the plan that included death and destruction, and he was perfectly fine with that, it  _ was _ one of his favorite things to do. 

Ben wasn’t sure if it was just really fucking good weed or what, but he felt a surge of emotion towards Alex that he didn’t quite have words for: admiration? respect? maybe he was just really fucking horny. No matter what it was, the words that escaped his mouth were, “I fucking love you.” with a crooked smirk. 

Alex blinked a few times, and turned towards him with a smirk of his own, “Must be some good shit for you to be waxing poetic.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later. Give me a hit, maybe I’ll start reciting poetry too.”

Ben held up the joint and Alex just raised an eyebrow. Ben’s smile went from smirk to heated right quick. He took another drag on the joint and leaned over, placing his free hand on Alex’s neck, holding him close, as he kissed him, opening his mouth to exhale. When Alex breathed in, it felt like he was taking a part of Ben with him, and Ben released that part of himself freely, willing to give Alex whatever he wanted. Alex’s hand went to Ben’s hair as he deepened the kiss, and shifted to settle in Ben’s lap, Ben’s free hand slid up this thigh to rest on his hip.

Alex exhaled the smoke through his nose so he wouldn’t have to break the kiss, but Ben did anyway, keeping his lips close, just brushing Alex’s, “Show off.”

“You love it, apparently.”

Ben briefly reflected on the feeling from just a moment earlier, and realized that it was true, “Yeah, I do.”

Alex smiled in a way that said he didn’t quite believe it. Though Ben knew, through no fault of his own, Alex just never experienced love in any form. 

Well then, Ben decided as he set aside his joint to focus on Alex, he would just have to find a way to prove it to him.


End file.
